SECURE
by starangel25
Summary: Angel does nothing less than love Connor, care for him and even disipline him when needed in all efforts for his son to become a man he can be proud of one day.
1. Chapter one

It was about a week after Angel kicked Connor out that Angel found himself pacing back in forth in his office the last place where he had spoken to his son, he felt terrible, he just couldn't believe that he actually kicked his kid out onto the streets. He knew it was too dangerous for Connor; he was still too new to this world to really understand all the dangers that lurked out. Angel had regretted kicking Connor out the moment he did it. Connor was his son he needed to start treating him as such. Angel now realized that he needed to put his son first foremost as he always had planned since the day he was born. He dashed out of the hotel and started to follow his son's pure scent. Angel loved his son's scent it always brought joy to his un-beating heart.

Connor Angel felt alone, lost and confused he just could not wrap is mind around the reality of how his life was now. He plain out hated his life, he had no idea who he was anymore or why he was even created he also hated the fact he was created by two vampires did not make him feel any better. What Angel had told him before at the hotel kept running through his mind on how he was not a champion, what was he then? He had no idea he just hated who he has become. He did feel a pang of regret when he found out Angel never killed Holtz and the realization hit him hard that he was raised by an evil man, did that make him evil?

Connor was lost in his thoughts as he made his way into an old abandoned building, the smell was nauseating but he was far too tired to care he just needed some sleep once he found an empty room he quickly laid himself down onto an old mattress, before he dosed off into sleep he felt someone enter, he quickly rose up and saw it was an older woman coughing uncontrollably meanwhile trying to take a chug out of her whiskey bottle. She wore a black skin tight mini dress, smeared lipstick and had an empty look in her eyes.

Connor wanted to be alone so he made his presence known. "Get out!" Connor yelled out.

All this woman did was cough some more as if she was about to cough a lung out while snot poured out of her nose. She glanced at Connor and slowly made her way towards him and offered him her tequila bottle meanwhile saying " Drink with me, I don't want to be alone" As some more coughs escape her.

Those words resonated with Connor he felt that way but would never admit it to anyone. He accepted the bottle and took a sip and was disgusted with the taste and how it burned going down his throat. The woman then leaned closer toward Connor and tried to rub his penis while trying to kiss him but instead she slobbered on his lips and cheek in such a drunken sloppy manner. Connor had no idea what was wrong with this woman. He quickly pushed her away onto the mattress and wiped off the wetness off his face and quickly made his way out of the building.

Why couldn't he just find a safe place to sleep? The only place he ever truly felt safe at was at the Hyperion Hotel but he would never admit it to anyone. His father's scent made him feel a calm he's never felt before. He hated himself for feeling that, he must truly be evil.

Connor felt exhausted he couldn't fight or walk anymore. He just laid himself down in a fetal position in a corner in an alley way not caring if he was open to any potential threat. Connor Angel decided that night he was done fighting what was he fighting for? Nothing! He was really nothing and he truly believed that, he was ready for the pain to end right now. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't hold any of the tears back he sobbed onto the dirty alley way floor his heart out.

Angel had no idea what he was going to tell Connor once he found him all he knew he just needed to find him and make it clear how loved he really was and how he was going to be the best father he could be whether Connor wanted it or not. Connor was his son and still not yet a man, still a boy in need of the love a guidance of his father. Angel was determined to make sure his son became the man he had always hoped for. Angel's scent of Connor got stronger as he approached a street alley. He saw his son in a fetal position in a corner in the alley as he got closer he then noticed his son was crying.

Angel frantically reached for his son and checked him over to make sure he had no serious injuries. "Where are you hurt?" Angel asked frantically.

Connor was not too happy being man handled. "Stop!" Connor yelled out through his sobbing trying to get out of his father's grip. Connor was in so much pain that Angel would do anything to ease. Angel just held Connor closer towards his chest and put an arm under his son's legs and carried him off. Connor tried to squirm out of his father's grasp but was far too tired to get out of his father's hold. It somehow felt a little bit better as he breathed in his father's scent.

Angel felt devastated at the site of his precious boy. So many thoughts were going through Angel's mind as to why his son was so distraught. He needed to find out to make it alright. "Connor..Are you hurt?" Angel gently asked his son as he was making his way back to Hyperion but got no response Connor just kept on sobbing his heart out.

As Angel entered the hotel with his sobbing son in his arms he ran into Gunn and Fred as they were on their way out.

"Oh my gosh is he okay!" Fred shrieked.

"What happened?" Gunn asked simultaneously with Fred.

"I don't know.. I think he might be hurt." Angel said full with worry as he glanced down at his son.

"Hey pal you got to tell me where it hurts so I can make it better.. okay?" Angel calmly asked his son as if talking to a small child.

All Connor wanted to do was be alone and drown in his sorrow he hated all the attention he was receiving and felt he didn't deserve it at all. Connor didn't even bother to answer his father. He just closed his eyes and continued to sob uncontrollably.

Angel walked over to a couch and deposited his son on it ran his hands all over his son's frame in search of any injuries again but seemed to find nothing physical. Angel then sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around his son and held him close to his chest in hopes to comfort his distraught son.

"Shh… I've got you…you're going to be okay." Angel spoke softly to Connor as he rocked him gently.

Fred and Gunn just watched in shock to see Connor so broken.

Connor felt too exhausted to stay awake, he was completely drained. He couldn't remember when was the last time he actually slept or even ate for that matter. Angel just watched as his son just drifted off to sleep. He looked so peaceful, such a drastic change from how he found him.

"I'm going to take him upstairs ." Angel sadly told his friends as he got up with Connor's sleeping form in his arms.

"Fred, get a hold of Jim for me please." Angel asked as he made his way toward the stairs.

"I'm calling him right now." Fred instantly replied as she walked over to the phone.

Once in his bedroom Angel gently laid Connor down on his bed and sat back in his armchair and gazed over at his son in a heartbroken state, he would do anything in that moment to make his son happy. It had tore Angel up to hear such sadness escape his son earlier and he knew he was to blame he should have protected his son and never should have kicked him out to the streets.

6 hours had passed by before Connor started to stir awake, he felt a raw burn in his throat as he swallowed his saliva. His whole body ached and his head was pounding with pain. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

"Hey pal how are you feeling?" Angel softly asks as if not trying to scare off his frightened child.

Connor looked over at his dad and was confused as to why he was in his dad's bed and in the hotel for that matter. He clearly remembered his dad had kicked him out, so why was he back now?

Before Connor could even respond to his father he broke out in a series of rough coughs that only made the burning in his throat worsen. Angel quickly made it to his son's side patting Connor's back as if it would soothe his coughing. Connor hated feeling so weak he was far from it he thought. As soon as he saw pity in his dad's eyes he then tried to quickly rise and get off the bed and onto his feet he was surprised as to how dizzy he felt once on his feet he swayed from side to side trying to grasp his balance his knees then started to buckle and he almost stumbled forward towards his face but was pulled back up by his dad. Angel positioned his son back on the bed.

"You sound really sick" Angel said more to himself than to Connor with worry evident in his voice. Angel felt Connor's forehead with back of his hand and felt it was too warm for his liking.

Connor glared at Angel. Why was he in here? He started to remember how he got to where he was his face flushed at the thought of Angel so effortlessly cradling him as a baby. He was no baby, he didn't know what he was but one thing was for sure he didn't want to be here or anywhere for that matter he just wanted to disappear. He hated his father for that moment. Why did he have to find him and bring him here? He was ready to die! Why did Angel even care?

Fred had gotten in touch with Jim also known as Dr. Wilson and scheduled for him to come over that evening. Dr. Wilson is one of the best pediatric doctors in L.A. for both the human and demon kind and he was an old client of Angel Investigations. Angel had helped Dr. Wilson in the past out several times with some major demon problems. Dr. Wilson felt he was in great deal of debt with Angel he didn't know how to thank him enough for all his help. Fred told Angel earlier while Connor slept that the doctor was going arrive in the evening.

"I'm leaving." Connor said with such confidence he did not feel one bit as he tried to get back up again to try and leave and just die alone. He felt like a mess emotionally and how he felt physically made him want to just die already.

"Don't move from there Connor." Angel tells his stubborn son as he planted his hands on his son's slim shoulders and gently shoves him back onto the bed. Connor felt so weak and hopeless he wanted to run fast and out of the hotel out of spite to his father but didn't have the energy to do so at the moment.

Connor glared at Angel and was just about to protest to Angel but his father spoke first.

"I'm going to run a bath for you" Angel told his son as he noticed how filthy his child was. He was scared to even ask how long since he last showered just afraid of the answer.

Connor could not hide his shocked expression. "No." Connor yelled to Angel. Connor felt tears start to spring from his eyes as he tried to get off the bed once again.

"You need to get cleaned up because frankly you are filthy." Angel tells his son as he sees tears fall down his son's cheek.

"Just let me die!" Connor told his father frantically.

Angel did not know what to say. What could he do to make this better? He knew he had to be strong for his son even though he was terrified. He did not want to believe those words escaped his little boy's mouth.

"That's not going to happen." Angel gently said with all determination as he grasped Connor in a bear hug. Connor felt a little winded with the fast contact with his father.

Angel then pulled apart Connor shoulder length. "Connor you are going to stay and live here with me, I love you; I'm so sorry; I should have never kicked you out."

Angel said with all sincerity as he gazed into his son's eyes he then took a hold of his son's arm and helped him up to his feet and embraced him in a tight hug again.

Connor was taken aback with the sudden contact again and the weird feeling of safety as his dad enveloped him in his arms.

"Stop!" Connor rasped out as he was being hugged again the started bursting out with some hard coughs.

Angel pulled away then tried to pat his son's back to ease his coughing.

Once the coughs subsided he told his son "I will never Stop loving you." He emphasized on the word stop.

Angel led a very reluctant Connor towards to bathroom and ran Connor a warm bath. He showed Connor where was the towels and soap.

"Do you need any help?" Angel finally gently asked his son who at the moment looked so frail and weak.

"No." Connor quickly answered as his face flushed a bit at the thought of his dad bathing him.

"Okay then…but if you need any help just call me, I'll be right outside." Angel said as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Connor nodded as his dad stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Connor felt like he had no options now his dad was too determined for his liking. He wished he had the energy to run but didn't have a drop of it. Truth be told a bath sounded really good to him. He did feel extremely uncomfortable and couldn't even remember the last time he took time to really get himself cleaned. He slowly undressed with whatever energy he still possessed and eased his body into the tub. The water felt so good against his body he had been achy all over since he had woken up. Connor took his sweet time in the tub he was not looking forward in reuniting with his dad.

He took such a while Angel started knocking on the door asking "Connor are you okay?"

Connor was about to ignore his father but thought against when he realized that he father certainly would come barging in. With as much will power and attitude he could muster he replied too loud for his ears "Yes!"

"Okay..good.. I've got some clean clothes out here for you." Angel told his son hoping he would come out soon, he did not want to come across too overbearing but knew that was impossible considering how he was feeling at the moment after hearing the last thing he ever wanted to hear from his precious boy.

Connor didn't want to get out of the tub. A thought came into his mind as he leaned lower into the tub.' He could drown himself'. He vowed to himself that he would end this once and for all; he would be doing the world a favor. He tried to hold his composure as fear started to set in. Connor tried to relax himself as he sank himself lower into the tub sliding his back down to touch the bottom of the tub. Once underwater Connor was terrified as he felt himself swallowing the dirty water, he started suffocating fighting the urge to jump up from the water.

"Are you almost done in there?" Angel asked impatiently.

He waited a few seconds before he asked again "Connor?...If you don't answer me I'm going in." Angel said loud and firmly.

Angel started to get worried he waited a few more seconds for a reply then barged into the bathroom. He ran over to the tub and lifted his son out of the water with such precision. Connor unwilling coughed out water and gasped for air as his father pulled him out. He was now crushed in his father's arms gasping for air. Angel was terrified! He almost lost his son again for good.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone" Angel told his son frantically.

Connor didn't respond. Connor had failed he was a complete failure! Why couldn't things go the way he wanted them to he thought. Connor looked down and cried silently to himself; he had absolutely no energy left within him.

Angel reached for a towel and dried of his son and carried him to the bed where he had some clean clothing laid out. It was a pair of black silk pajamas Cordelia had bought him last year that he never got around to wearing.

Connor just wanted to cry louder and scream.

'"Here let me help you." Angel said as he picked up the pajama bottoms.

"No!" Connor said as he pulled the garment out of Angel's grasp and dressed himself as quickly as he possibly could. Connor absolutely swam in the pajamas he looked like so much more like a little boy, a little boy that Angel never got to see.


	2. Chapter Two

Fred made a surprise visit to Angel's room with a plated sandwich.

"How is he?" Fred asked Angel.

Right when Angel was about to answer Connor sullenly said. "I'm not hungry." Connor hated being talked about as if he was not in the room. Right after Connor spoke his stomach made a loud growl. Connor was starving he could not remember the last time he even ate.

"You need to eat." Angel told him.

"Thanks Fred." Angel said as he took the plate from Fred and placed it next to Connor on the nightstand.

"Your dad's right sweetie try and eat, it's your favorite a bologna sandwich with no tomatoes." Fred told Connor with a smile.

Connor still had a small soft spot for Fred, it really meant allot to him that she went out of her way to make him a sandwich. Connor looked up at Fred and shyly said "Thank You." as he picked up the plate.

"You're welcome" Fred told Connor with another sweet smile as Gunn appeared at the door.

"The doctor is here." Gunn declared as he motioned the man behind him to enter the room. Fred then made her way out and shut the door behind her as she left with Gunn.

"Jim I'm so glad you were able to stop by I really appreciate it." Angel told the doctor.

"Not a problem Angel" The doctor said.

Connor was not even done with his sandwich, it all happened too fast for him while he was lost in his meal. He looked up at the new man in the room. Who was he? And why was he here Connor wondered.

"Connor this is Jim an old friend of mines whom is also going to be your doctor please do exactly as he asks of you." Angel told his son as the doctor started to rummage through his bag he started pulling out all the items he was going to need and started to put them on the nightstand beside Connor. Connor eyed what the doctor was pulling out of his bag and it started to worry him he has never seen some of those items ever in his life.

"What!..No!." Connor told his father hotly before he erupted in a series of coughs.

"Yes Connor, for you to get better we first need to find out what's wrong, this is not up for debate just do as I say." Angel told Connor a bit too sternly for his liking here he was again feeling like he had no options just like the night Angel had kicked him out of this very hotel. He would never admit it but he was really scared that night. Connor just looked down in defeat as his dad grabbed his plate with a half eaten sandwich and put it on his desk. Dr. Wilson then got a thermometer out.

"Okay Connor I need you to open your mouth so I can put this under your tongue." Dr Wilson said.

Connor was outraged what the hell was that stick and why did he have to put it under his tongue. "Why! What is that thing?" Connor asked not trusting this man one bit.

Angel then got a bit closer to Connor and tried to reassure his son he was safe, Angel sat beside Connor and told him "Son it's okay he is here to help you feel better I trust him and there's not that many people I trust with you trust in that" Angel told his son as he made clear eye contact.

Connor did what he was told and the complete exam was done before he knew it. Dr. Wilson prescribed some medication for Connor and advised Angel that Connor really needed to eat more, he looked too underweight and told him not to worry that Connor should be fine in a day or two due to his rapid healing the average person would be sick for about a week. Jim also insisted Connor have a full physical done and scheduled him in within one week for an appointment. Once the doctor was gone Connor was able to finish the rest of his sandwich.

Connor had no fight left in him. He had given up on himself most of all. His dad was being so good to him even after what he did to him he gave him a watery grave he did the worst thing he thought of and his dad still cared about him he didn't show it when he kicked him out but he is showing it now. It did make him feel safe. Safe was something he was not used to.

" Connor... I want to talk about..what you told me.. to just let you die..why would you say that?." Angel asked told his son the sadness evident his voice.

Connor noticed how sad his father was, it made him feel uncomfortable, he felt the pain in his heart seep though again and just shrugged off his father's question and tried to keep his composure calm but felt his heart start to race a bit as unwanted thoughts filled his head some were about him being back in the hell dimension and others are from the dirty streets of LA. He just saw more bad than good and it scared him to death. He saw love in Angel's eyes and that made him feel a wave of calm through his body just for a second.

"Connor, please talk to me." Angel pleaded with his son as he sat on the bed looking directly at his son's sullen features.

Connor could not take this anymore he was so weak. He couldn't hold back the tears as they started to escape his eyes. He really didn't want to cry but he couldn't control it. As soon as Angel saw the tears he embraced his son in his arms and held him ever so tightly.

"I'm so sorry Connor I promise you that I am going to make things better for you from now..I love you so much." Angel murmured to Connor as he felt him shudder in his arms. Angel rubbed comforting circles on his son's back for awhile until Connor settled down some. Connor pulled away looking down in shame.

"Hey look at me I need you to talk to me." Angel gently told his son as he lifted his son's chin to make eye contact. Connor really didn't want to talk about his feeling he never did before why start now but saw that his dad was unrelenting. He just said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm evil."

"Connor you are not evil not even close." Angel told his son.

"What good comes from two vampires?" Connor asked snotty.

"You are a miracle, believe me if you were evil you really wouldn't care about being evil in the first place." Angel told his son as he en-wrapped his son his arms. Connor started crying then busted out in a series of coughs and had snot running down his nose. Angel quickly handed his son a tissue and patted his son's back to ease the patted his nose but his nose still leaked.

"Blow your nose." Angel told his son.

Connor gave Angel a bewildered look. Angel grabbed another tissue and put it up against Connor's nose.

"Blow out your nose." Angel instructed and Connor did as told.

"Better." Angel said happily as he heard Connor's breathing improve a bit.

Connor merely nodded.

Connor noticed Angel picked up a small red bottle, read the directions and pour some liquid into a small cup.

"Drink this." Angel told his son as he handed him the small cup of medicine.

"What is it?" Connor asked suspiciously.

"It's medicine to help you feel better faster." Angel said.

Connor drank the medicine in one shot; he was disgusted with the lingering taste in his mouth.

"It tastes horrible!" Connor whined.

Angel tried to hide a smile then said "It will help you feel better in no time."

Few minutes passed by before Connor started to feel drowsy from the medicine, he fought hard to keep his eyes open but got lost into sleep.

Angel was glad to see his son was finally asleep he quietly made his way out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen, he was starving he poured himself a tall glass of blood and drank. Gunn entered the kitchen as well and poured himself some juice.

"How is junior?" Gunn asked.

"Asleep now, has a slight cold but what worries me more is that emotionally he's a mess." Angel said.

"No surprise there after everything he's been through." Gunn said.

"I'm moving him back in and I'm going to make sure he is loved and cared for and becomes a man I can be proud of." Angel said.

"Word of advise Be his dad not his buddy, I noticed over the summer he can be a major brat at times in need of a firm hand." Gunn said.

"I know.. I'm a fast study I won't make that mistake twice, he is a kid my kid that needs me right now, I'm not going to fail him again." Angel said.

The next day Connor awoke tangled within Angel's sheets. He was feeling allot better than the day before, he breathed in his father's scent sensing him near.

Angel had waited patiently for his son to wake up again knowing that he would probably be feeling allot better with his strength up. It kind of worried Angel that his son would run off the first chance he got.

Once Angel saw his son had woken he gently asked. "Hey pal feeling better now."

Connor looked toward his father and saw how much he cared for him in his eyes. He has never had anyone ever care for him like this it made him feel really good. He tried to ignore those feelings all together as he scooted himself up an a sitting position. His body felt so comfortable intermingled in his father's sheets.

As Connor sat back he replied barely audible "Yes." That only vampire ears would hear.

Connor felt like a mess emotionally. He felt like he just really needed to get out of the hotel and get his mind straight he just felt all over the place here and he didn't like it.

"Are you hungry?" Angel asked his son.

Connor quickly nodded and said "Yes." seeing the opportunity to get his father to leave the room.

"I'll go grab you something." Angel told his son with a smile as he made his way out of the room.

Connor took the first chance he got to flee the hotel. Connor had tried to find his old clothing before he left but couldn't he just threw on a pair of boots he found in Angels closet that were a bit to big for his liking and made a dash for it the best he could threw a window. Connor ran towards different directions quickly through LA to make it hard for Angel to track his scent. It was a cool and breezy night as Connor strolled down a part in LA he had never been before. This part of the city was run by a very brutal gang and had the highest prostitution rate. It was a place that Angel would never want Connor near ever.

Angel was not too happy once he entered his room and found Connor nowhere to be found. He returned the food to the kitchen and quickly made his way out in search of his son.

Connor came across a very big vampire he was all muscle, like a body builder but that didn't outmatch Connor one bit, it just took Connor a little while to kill the vampire since he had no weapons with him he just tried to find something pointy enough to stake the vampire in the alley. After he was able to finally kill the vampire he felt someone behind him speak up.

"Wow that was so cool! And really hot!" A really scantily clad young woman said with excitement.  
Connor sized her up, she was redheaded with green eyes and wore a very short tight skirt with a transparent tank top that showed off her hot pink push up bra. Connor felt a strange attraction to her he thought she was really pretty.

"You look like a young Hugh Hefner so you wanna get freaky like Hef?" The young woman asked as she got closer to Connor. Connor gave her a confused look before the girl reach forward and gave him a really sexy kiss. Connor was starting to feel new feelings he had never felt before. He just wanted to touch this girl all over. He was pulled out of his hormonal bliss as he heard his name being called out by a very familiar voice his Dad.

"Connor!" Angel yelled out as he ran out toward the direction of his son whom was in the end of the alley with what looked like a prostitute.

Angel looked at the girl and noticed how trashy she looked defiantly not a girl he wanted Connor to ever bring home he then looked over to Connor and noticed pink smeared lipstick on his son's lips. It had given Angel a slight anger sensation at the thought of this whore touching his son.

"The more the merrier, I love three ways." The redhead replied with a flirty smile.

Angel completely ignored her at just took a hold of his son's arm and led him quickly away. It had angered Connor how his father was trying to control his life now. He was not used to anyone being overprotective over him he didn't think he could ever get used to it. Angel led a very reluctant Connor back to the hotel.

Once in the hotel Angel led Connor into the kitchen and firmly sat Connor onto a stool next to a counter. Connor tried to get up off the stool but was only pushed right back down. "Stay seated." Angel said firmly. Connor had to think twice about getting up again but the look his dad gave him convinced him to obey.

Angel really wanted to regain his cool before he decided to speak to his son. He placed a plate of food in front of Connor and firmly said "Eat."

Connor didn't even bother to make any eye contact with his father he just starred at the plate of food before him and ate hungrily.

Connor started thinking about that girl who had kissed him earlier; he really liked how she made him feel it made him want to see her again. Connor was pulled out of his thoughts by his father as he asked "Why did you leave?" Angel asked calmly.

Connor looked over at his father and saw the hurt and disapproval in his features. "Because I wanted to." Connor started out with a bit too much attitude in his voice. Angel knew he had to treat this carefully.

"Connor this is your home..you can't just sneak out". Angel was cut off by Connor who said "I can do as I want."

"They'll be things that I wont allow you to do and that is one of them..you will have rules that you will have to follow with no exceptions." Angel said.

"What? No! Connor told his father hotly as he quickly stood up from his seat giving his father an icy glare.

"Sit Down." Angel told his son with a no nonsense tone. Connor recognized that tone it was the same one Angel had used that night when he was kicked out. Connor slowly did as he was told with a glare fixed on Angel.

"I'm sorry Connor for the way I have handled things ever since you came back to this world. I. I should have been more of a father to you the moment I first saw you. I wont make the same mistake again.. from now on I am going to make sure that you are taken care of and thoroughly educated on things you make not know yet." Angel told his son.

"I can take care of myself." Connor told his father hotly.

"Well, you don't have to anymore..I wont allow it up until you are full grown... I am going to make sure the next few years I have left while you are still very much a child that I do nothing less than my best by you." Angel told his son with his determination set in stone.  
Connor could not believe what he was hearing he felt as if he was being demoted, he the Destroyer for goodness sakes and his father, is now calling him a child!

"I'm No Child." Connor told his father clearly looking directly at his father. Angel could have sworn he noticed a small pout after Connor spoke.

"Yes you are... I will not ever lie to you son.. Connor I love you, I will always do everything in my power to protect you." Angel said.  
It made Connor feel good after he heard how sincere his father was, he didn't know what to tell his father he just felt ashamed to hurt someone who obviously really loves him. Connor looked down at his lap trying to hold back tears. Angel stepped closer to his son and gave him a secure hug. Connor didn't fight back the affection he actually welcomed it. Connor didn't believe he was a child but saw his father truly believed he was so he just needed to prove to his dad he was no child at all.

TBC

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

Connor felt so confused now, it only made him feel more depressed. He told his father earlier he felt really tired so he ended up crawling into Angel's bed to get lost in sleep. He rather sleep right now than face the reality of his life now, he hated all these changes he just hated himself most of all. Angel had Gunn keep an eye on Connor for him as he slept, not quite trusting his son not to run off again as he went into his office to do some much needed paperwork.

Angel had given his credit card and a catalog to Fred so she could do him the huge favor and buy Connor some much needed clothing and new bedding for his room. Angel had picked out a few things from a store catalog that he though would be perfect for his son. Angel missed Cordelia that moment she sure did love to shop but he accepted that she was not coming back from the higher plain.

When Fred arrived back from her shopping escapade she struggled with all the bags as she entered the hotel. As Angel exited his office he noticed Fred struggling as she entered as went over and relived her from carrying most of the bags.

"Thanks Fred." Angel said as they made there way over to Connor's new room.

"No problem, I really think Connor will really like everything." Fred said.

"I hope so." Angel said as they deposited the bags into his son's room.

Angel sorted out the clothing on the bed and picked out an outfit for his son and took it to his room where he found his son lying sadly on his bed, while Gunn sat reading a magazine on the armchair.

"All done?" Gunn asked really wanting to leave.

"Yea thanks Gunn, I really appreciate it." Angel said as he approached his son.

"Okay man see you later." Gunn said as he exited.

"Hey Connor I brought you some new clothes to wear after you shower." Angel said as he placed the clothing on the end of the bed.

Connor really wanted to be alone so he thought a shower sounded nice so he quietly reached for the clothing and made his way into the bathroom shutting it firmly.

He took his sweet time in the bathroom, not wanting ever come out. Connor felt overwhelmed with emotions as he showered, silently crying to himself.

He was not the destroyer anymore he knew that for certain now. He just felt pathetic.

After his long shower Connor slowly dressed in what Angel had given him, it was a pair of green boxers, light blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt.

Once Connor made his way out of the bathroom Angel noticed Connor had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked as he made his way over to his child.

"Fine." Was all Connor said not wanting to talk to his dad as he looked down onto the floor trying hard not to cry again.

"Hey you can talk to me about anything." Angel said as he put a comforting arm around his son.

Connor really didn't want to talk and wished his dad would just leave him alone he felt so down about everything and guilty over what he had done to his father what a horrible son he was. The pain was too much for Connor to hide and a sob escaped him unwillingly.

Angel guided his son over to the armchair and sat with his son seated on his lap crying into his shoulder.

"Shh it's okay." Angel murmured.

Connor could not believe he was being such a big baby, it made him angry with himself. Connor regained his composure and Angel suggested they head downstairs, he still had a few more things to tend to in his office. Downstairs Connor sat down on the round couch while Angel sorted through some paperwork in his office with his door wide open with his son in plain sight. Connor had looked so bored and it worried him what thoughts might be going through his son's mind. Angel rummaged through some of his books and found one his son might like.

Connor was sitting down on the round couch lost in thought as his dad approached him. "Hey pal.. I found this really great book." Angel told his son as he handed his son the book. The look Connor gave Angel was priceless. Connor would definitely rather play with a game-boy or fight demons than read a book.

Connor looked up at Angel and forced a smile then said "Thanks Dad...I am going out for a walk." He then put the book to the side and started to make his way out.  
Angel was stuck on what to say he didn't want to make Connor feel like a prisoner locked away, maybe some fresh air would do his son good.. so he decided  
"Okay..just don't be back too late" Angel told his son as he walked toward his office and finish some more paperwork.

Connor was so glad to be out again he felt sort of free. He made his way over the last area that where he had ran into that redheaded young woman the other night he just could not get her off his mind no one has ever made him feel this way before. He found her in a raging high she had been snorting cocaine most of the day and night.

"Hi sexy miss me?" the redhead asked Connor seductively once she saw him eyeing her. Connor just smiled over to her not knowing what to say. She wore a tight red short skirt with a deep plunge tight black mini shirt with tall black boots.

"You can call me Crystal what do I call you? Crystal asked as she got closer to Connor.

"Connor." Connor told Crystal feeling a little nervous by her as she drew her body closer touching his.

"I hope you are you ready to have some fun.. take this and put it in your pocket for me please." Crystal says as she pulls out a small bag and gives it to Connor. Crystal had gotten in trouble with drug possession before so whenever she had the chance to have someone else to take the heat off of her she took it. Connor did as Crystal had asked. Then Crystal leaned even closer toward Connor and gave him a passionate kiss making Connor feel even more excited

"My friends have some more blow at Demoral, it's around the way there's allot of lic there too lets go." Crystal told Connor excitingly as she pulled his hand to follow her.  
Once they arrived at Demoral Connor realized it was a demon hot-spot he saw all kinds of demons there and Crystal seemed to be not one bit scared. Crystal noticed the look on Connors face and said "Don't worry they wont do anything to us as long as we don't bother them lets just go to the second level that's where the party is at." Crystal told Connor as she lead him upstairs. It didn't feel right for Connor being here he was fighting the urge to start kicking some demon ass.

"Who's your little friend?" One tall dark haired man with a long red overcoat asked Crystal.

What's up Sting! this here is my very special friend Connor, can I score some more blow please? ." Crystal asked Sting as she held her palm out expectantly.

"Sure thing sexy." Sting said as he pulled out 2 small bags from his pocket and handed it to her then turned to Connor and said "Hi Connor nice to meet you."

Connor knew from the moment Sting approached he was a demon but really had no idea what kind of demon he was.

Back at Angel Investigations Angel was intently listening to Lorne.

"Got some bad news Angel cakes, I heard from a good friend of mines at Caritas that word on the street is there is a Volcre demon befriending allot of street tykes with drugs, he is killing some of them too." Lorne said.

"Volcre demon I believe they are known to eat children's brains" Wesley said.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Angel asked Lorne.

"I think he told me likes to hang out at Demoral allot." Lorne said.

"Demoral, I know that club, it's a demon fest there." Gunn said.

"He also told me he goes by the name Sting and even provided me with a picture and all." Lorne said as he handed the picture to Angel.

"He looks human." Angel said.

"All Volcre demons are born with bright red eyes; I guess he must wear contacts to hide his true eye color to look more human." Wesley said as he glanced at the picture too.

"Thanks Lorne for the information, I'm going to take this guy down tonight." Angel said as he went to the weapons cabinet.

Gunn accompanied Angel to the Demoral. Once in the club Angel paused for a second and panicked at bit "Connor is here I smell him."

"Are you sure?" Gunn said as he searched the room with his eyes for the boy.

"Yes he's here somewhere." Angel said as he looked around himself.

Once they saw Sting was not downstairs they made their way upstairs and Angel's scent of his son got stronger. Angel regretted then letting his son step out of the hotel. Connor had to end up in the same proximity of a sadistic demon of all places! Angel thought as he saw his son on a couch with a familiar scantily clad young woman all over him touching Connor in places that bothered Angel. Angel then saw Sting at a table amongst four men smoking and playing cards.  
Angel quickly went over to his son and told him sternly "Go Home Now!"

Connor was surprised to see Angel he had drank a few beers so his senses were not up to par. It angered Connor how his father just treated him in front of Crystal as if he was a child. He needed to prove to his father he was no child and stand his ground. "Noo! having fun." Connor told his father before he put his attention back at Crystal.

Angel was furious with his son but knew he had to confront Sting first before he got away. Angel and Gunn walked over to the table where Sting sat at and approached him directly.

"Sting? is it?" Angel asked the man directly.

"Yea who's asking?" Sting growled out. Just when Angel was about to answer Sting took a swing at Angel making him fall back towards Gunn and then leaped in rapid speed out the window. Sting had an idea his recent actions was starting to catch up with him. Angel quickly followed behind Sting.

Connor seeing all the commotion leaped up from the sofa and went toward Gunn. "What ha..happened? Gunn could tell the kid had a few drinks in him.  
Gunn didn't answer fast enough for Connor so he leaped out the window after his father.

"Connor wait!" Gunn called out to Connor as he saw him run off.

"Just Great!" Gunn muttered sarcastically to himself as he left.

Angel raced after the man but ended up losing him, it had angered him he really had wanted to get the creep of the streets. Angel started to make his way back and Connor's scent came into his nose. He saw his son walking over to him swaying from side to side every once in a while.  
Connor tried to follow his fathers scent but found it hard to focus.

"Connor!" Angel yelled out sternly.

Connor looked over to his father and noticed he didn't look too happy to see him he had no idea why he had came to help him.  
"Dad are you ok-ay ? wh-at happen-ed? Connor slurred a bit.

"I'm fine son, we'll talk at home." Angel told his son calmly happy to hear his son's concern for him.

Angel pulled Connor into his office and forcefully sat Connor down as he paced in front of him before he spoke. "I thought you were just going for a walk not walk to a demon club and be in close proximity to a demon that has been terrorizing innocents for the past few months." Angel angrily told his son then continued as he saw his son look down at being scolded ." We are going to go over a few things right now for one you are not ever to go back to that club or any other club until you are of age which is 21, for the next 5 years you need to do as I tell you no questions asked, you are not to drink alcohol, you drank tonight and decided to go after me that was really reckless you could have gotten yourself killed!" Angel said as he went over to his desk and pulled out a notepad and pen and handed it to Connor. "Write down your rules as I tell you." Angel firmly told Connor.

Connor looked at his father as if his father was crazy."What!..No this is stupid" Connor said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Do It." Angel said sternly as he got into Connor's personal space. Connor tried to glare at his father but saw that it was pointless he saw the determination reeking from his dad.

Connor looked down at the notepad and got his pen ready quietly.

Angel started sternly "Don't interrupt just write..Rule 1 No sneaking out. Rule 2 No drinking liquor or doing drugs. Rule 3 Always ask permission when you want to do something. Rule 5 No lying."

Connor thought the rules were ridiculous he just wanted to wrinkle up the page in a ball.

"What if I don't follow your stupid rules?" Connor told his father in a snotty manner.

"You really don't want to push me Connor just do as I say or else you will be punished." Angel told his son sternly.

Connor could not accept what he was hearing it enraged him.

"I love you son this is for the best and like I told you before I will do everything to protect you." Angel told his son as he embraced him. Connor's anger dissipated as soon as he felt his dad embrace him.

"It's late, let's get ready for bed." Angel said as he lead Connor upstairs.

The next day Angel asked Fred to help Connor organize his new stuff since Connor was still upset with him for laying down the law. So Fred happily helped out Connor organize and put away his new wardrobe and new pairs of shoes that Angel had her buy for his son. Connor's bedroom was feeling allot more as his own he had dark brown wooden furniture with a queen size bed dressed in a dark blue bedding and a dark brown wooden desk off to a corner in the room. Fred thought Connor looked really cute today in some of his new clothes, he wore dark blue jeans, light blue shirt and white sneakers looking like a normal teenage boy.

"Thanks for helping me." Connor told Fred.

"No problem sweetie." Fred said as she put some of Connor's clothes into the closet.

"I like everything you got me." Connor said as he folded a shirt.

"Thank your dad he picked out most of it." Fred said as she was putting the last of the clothing into the closet.

Connor made a face to that and it didn't get unnoticed by Fred. Fred had an idea as to why Connor was probably not too happy with his dad. Angel had told both Gunn and her about the talk he had with Connor about the rules he was expected to follow. They both supported Angel and thought he made a good decision regarding his son.

"Your dad loves you and he is just trying to do right by you, believe me you are not the only 16 year old that has to follow certain rules, I had to also at your age" Fred informed Connor.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Of course don't rush to be a grown up just yet enjoy the years you have left as a kid." Fred told Connor with a smile.

"I'm not a kid." Connor told her as his demeanor changed to angry.

Gunn was standing at the door frame seeing Connor's change in attitude. "Hey junior. nice room." Gunn said as he stepped in and looked around and got near Fred and kissed her. Connor glared at Gunn at the junior comment.

"Ready to go babe" Gunn asked Fred.

"Yes Charles, see you later Connor." Fred said as she left with Gunn. Gunn added as he left "Behave sparky.

TBC

**A/N- Please Review **


	4. Chapter Four

Connor was in his bedroom sulking, he hated his life, he felt like he couldn't adjust to it now. He thought on how Angel and Holtz were polar opposites, Holtz never cared much on what he did; he pretty much did whatever he wanted and mostly on his own he learned at a young age not to spend to much time with Holtz, it would always end up badly for Connor if he did. With Angel, Connor felt safe and comfortable for the first time in his life, he also felt a connection to his real father he had never felt with Holtz. He thought Angel was a bit of a control freak and that was something he didn't think he could get used to. He also didn't like how Angel treated him as a child, Holtz never did that! Connor decided to play with his game boy to get his mind off what he was thinking about.

Angel was feeling worried that his son might have had sexual relations with that whore he had found him with twice already. Angel really was not looking forward to having _the talk_ with his son.

"You like your room?" Angel asked as he entered Connor's room as he noticed his son sitting in his bed playing his game boy, looking like a normal teen.

Connor barely nodded while his eyes are fixed to his game boy.

"Connor there's something I need to talk with you about." Angel told Connor, if Connor heard Angel it didn't look like it.

Connor decided to just ignore Angel and continued to play his game.

Angel decided to just snatch the game boy out of his son's hands.

Connor looks up at his dad and yells "Hey!

"Now that I have your attention I need you to listen good..You know that girl I have seen you with lately..Have you..What have you done with her?" Angel asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Nothing." Connor quickly said not wanting to talk to his father at all.

"It didn't look like nothing to me while she had her tongue down your throat." Angel said.

"She makes me feel something good." Connor told his father and instantly regretted revealing his feelings.

"Connor that's just your hormones..do you know about sex." Angel asked awkwardly not really wanting to have to have this conversation with his son but knew it was necessary.

"No it's her, she is special." Connor said as if trying to convince his father then asked confused "What is hormones? Is it an ability I have I don't know of?"

Angel was not too surprised to hear his son had no knowledge about sex since he was pretty sure they did not have any women in Quor-Toth.

"No, it's something that everyone has, since you are a teenage boy your body is producing a large amount of hormones, your hormones can affect how you may feel sometimes since you are still going through puberty, um puberty is a stage in your development where your body is making changes toward you becoming a man. Hormones can also make you feel really excited when you are with a girl that you find attractive, it's natural to feel this way but you need to control these feelings because you can't just have sex with anyone that makes you excited. Sex is also referred to as making love because it should be done with someone you are in love with and are in a relationship with for some time. This girl you like looks like a prostitute to me, a prostitute is a woman that sells her body for sex and that is very wrong, most of them eventually catch some sort of sexual disease, I wouldn't be surprised if this girl has a sexual disease, I don't want you to see her again." Angel said.

Connor was confused as to what his father had just told him and angered that he didn't want him to see Crystal again.

"You don't know her! I will see her if I want!" Connor exclaimed.

"What do you know about her?" Angel asked starting to get angry with his stubborn son, why couldn't he just be a good obedient boy.

Connor didn't even bother to answer he just shot Angel an icy glare.

Angel knew Connor still needed to be fully educated, so he decided to have his son sit at his desk and turn on his new computer and have him read all about sex, sexual diseases, definitions on whore and prostitute how puberty affects a teenage boy all over the internet.

Connor felt stupid not knowing so many things and so out of place in this world. It scared him to learn how much things he had no knowledge of and it scared him even more the thought of how much more things he might not know about now. One thing he did know is that he really did liked Crystal no matter what his dad said about her.

"Do you have a better understanding on what I was telling you earlier now?" Angel asked.

"Why do you think Crystal is a prostitute? She hasn't tried to make me pay to sleep with her." Connor said.

"There are some women that will have sex with multiple men easily not doing it for love and just disrespected themselves, those kinds of women are not good women and Crystal is that kind of women, trust me son I know I have seen enough whores in my lifetime to know one when I see one, I mean it Connor I don't want you to see her again." Angel said.

Connor didn't want to listen to what his father was telling him, he just didn't want to accept it, he just wanted the conversation to end.

"Okay fine I understand, stop talking about this and give me my game boy back." Connor said with too much attitude.

"Read a book." Angel said as he picked up a book of the desk and handed to Connor while his son glared at him.

As Angel was about to make his way out he noticed Connor had some dirty clothing lying on the floor next to his small hamper.

"These go in the hamper not on the floor." Angel said referring to the dirty clothes as he picked up the clothing and put them in the hamper. He then picked up the hamper and decided to take it to the laundry room; he had a few clothes himself that needed cleaning too.

On the way over to the laundry room Angel ran into Lorne. "Lorne, just the man I wanted to see." Angel said as he approached his green friend.

"What's up Angel cakes?" Lorne said.

"I need a huge favor, I'm having a hard time with Connor, he seems like he has allot on his mind but he is not open to confide in me, could you please read him for me?" Angel asked

"You know the lil nipper doesn't like me much, I think it's the green skin." Lorne said

"He has a better understanding of how the world is; he knows you're a good guy now." Angel said

"Fine, you know you can count on me." Lorne said

Angel showed Lorne to Connor's room but didn't go in with Lorne he just asked him to tell him what he saw right after.

As Lorne entered Connor's room, Connor was surprised to see the demon and not at all happy to see him either.

"What do you want filthy demon?" Connor growled out.

"Actually that's Uncle filthy demon to you. Wasn't that long ago that I was changing your diapers, you little-" Lorne stopped himself from saying something he would regret later. Lorne took a good look at Connor and only able to read basic detail's to Connor's aura since Connor was not singing, he did see clearly that Connor was in an emotional distress, he was saddened by some of the feelings he read off the kid and that was only the basics, he imagined once he heard Connor sing it would not be too pretty.

"Kiddo I just wanted to talk with you, you know you and I spend allot time together when you were a baby, you were the sweetest baby, I imagined you would have quite a fine singing voice. You think you can try singing for me?" Lorne asked with a smile hoping he was getting Connor to like him.

Connor was so angry, how dare this demon try to befriend him he took a deep breath and got up closer to the demon and smiled and said "Alright, what do I sing?"

"Anything you like." Lorne said.

Connor stood right in front of Lorne and started off singing "OHH" but as soon as he started singing he took a full swing straight to Lorne's face, causing Lorne to fall back unconscious. Connor acted fully on impulse, he was the destroyer that's all he knew growing up, he quickly regretting knocking Lorne out as soon as he saw him out cold. He knew his dad would not be too happy with him once he found out he punched out Lorne. Connor felt like such a screw up, he just could not do anything right. He quickly left through his bedroom window out into the night.

* * *

Angel had started sorting out some clothes by color to get them washed as he lifted one of Connor's jeans he noticed a small bag fall out onto the floor he stared down at it for a second and did not want to believe what he was seeing; it was a small bag of what looked like cocaine. Angel picked up the small bag and took a closer look at it; it was defiantly cocaine he thought. Now he had to have_ another_ very serious talk with his son.

Angel noticed Lorne as he was walking downstairs rubbing his jaw.

"When he started singing he knocked me out!" Lorne exclaimed.

"He was good?" Angel asked.

"No angel face, he knocked me out! When I came to, he was gone." Lorne said.

"What! I'm so sorry Lorne, I'm going to have a long talk with him; this is unacceptable." Angel said.

Angel made his way out in search of his son.

* * *

Connor was making his way toward where he first met Crystal in hopes in running into her. As he turned a corner he saw her kissing a tall man, as they pulled apart he noticed it was Sting, the demon his dad was after. He decided to take this demon down himself and show he was not a child.

Connor crept over to where he saw the demon and made his move he quickly kicked the demon to the side away from Crystal and threw himself on top of the demon and started to throw heavy punches against the demons face, as soon as he had a chance he pulled out a dagger he had strapped down to his leg and made to stab Sting. Crystal seeing the fight was trying to search for something she could throw at Connor to hurt him enough to throw him off in the fight. She found a brick and threw it towards Connor making it crash against his head, making Connor drop his weapon and falling to his side. Sting quickly picked up the dagger and made to stab Connor but was stopped by someone from behind who ran a sharp blade right through his torso and killed him. When Sting fell onto his side Connor was able to see who just saved his life, it was his dad.

"Connor you okay?" Angel asked as he pulled Connor up easily and searched his son's body for wounds, he felt the back of his son's head, was a bit bloody.

"Quit it! I'm fine." Connor said as he tried to get out of his father's grasp.

"You're bleeding." Angel said.

"It's nothing." Connor said trying to hide the dull pain he was in.

"You are in big trouble boyo." Angel said as he led Connor back home.

* * *

Once home Angel made sure to inspect his son's head injury and was happy to see it almost completely healed. Angel was livid; his son's was almost killed tonight! He had quite a few things he needed to address with Connor. Connor was forcefully seated on the round couch as Angel paced before him.

Angel tried to compose his anger before he spoke. "Lorne is a good friend of mine; that helped me allot when you when you were a baby, you will show him respect from now on and you will apologize to him tomorrow." Angel told Connor.

"He's a filthy demon!" Connor said.

"He is a really good person if you just give him a chance, don't judge without getting to know him, I trusted him with you as a baby that should tell you allot." Angel said before he pulled out the small bag and showed it to Connor and said "What is this?"

"I don't know." Connor said.

"Really? It fell out of your pants! How can you Not know?" Angel said.

"It's my friend's." Connor said when he remembered Crystal had given it to him.

"That girl is not your friend, I already told you, you are not to see her again; friends don't give you drugs!" Angel said. Angel then pulled Connor over to his office and pulled up information on the internet about the dangers of drugs and made sure to specifically pull up information on cocaine first and made Connor read the negative effects it has to people. Connor now had a better understanding and it made him feel guilty.

"Did you do any of this?" Angel asked.

"No." Connor quickly said avoiding eye contact. Crystal did make him snort up a line of it at the club but that was all he did once he felt how much it burned going up his nose and the nasty taste it going down his throat he did not want to try anymore ever, he thought it was nasty.

"You're lying!...You are not to ever do drugs again, do you hear me! " Angel said angrily.

Connor nodded just wanting his dad to leave him alone already.

"Running off after you punched Lorne was wrong! Never run away from any problem! Do you realize you were almost killed tonight! You have just proved to me how immature you really are tonight." Angel said as he closed in on his son and sat beside him.

"I hope you understand how serious this is, you could have died tonight! I am not going to lose you again and I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening again, you are going to be grounded for the next week, which means; no game boy, no TV or anything else you find fun doing" Angel said as he looked directly at his son.

Connor just wanted to cry, he could not believe his dad actually had grounded him, he had no control on anything anymore and he hated it and hated himself more for not being good enough for his father. Connor felt so sad he could not hold back the tears as they escaped him.

TBC

A/N- Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

The next day Connor was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with khaki cargo shorts along with white sneakers. He was lost in thought pretending to be reading a book as he sat on the round couch in the lobby, while his dad was on a phone call in his office. Thoughts that he really did'nt want to think about kept running through his mind. Life in Quor-Toth was tough, he realized more now how much Holtz truly despised him, he never once showed the love that Angel has shown him. It angered him that he was kidnapped, he wished he had never had lived in that horrid hell dimension, but had stayed here with his dad. His life would have been so much better if Wesley never kidnapped him. If it wasn't for Wesley then Holtz would have never got a hold of him. He knew his dad tried to kill Wesley for taking him as a baby, a part of Connor wished his dad had killed him. Connor decided he was going to finish what his dad couldn't do, kill Wesley. Wesley was responsible for everything wrong in his life now.

Angel had told Connor ealrlier he had better apologize to Lorne the next time he saw him. Connor saw Lorne serving himself a glass of whiskey in the small bar area in the lobby. Connor decided to walk up to Lorne and just get the apology over with.

"I'm sorry." Connor said as he walked up to Lorne not quite making eye contact.

"Did daddy tell you to say that?" Lorne asked.

Connor looked at Lorne flustered.

"I will not touch you again demon." Connor said with the hatred seething in his voice.

"Okay kiddo, you should get back to being grounded and away from the bar, I heard you have already had one too many drinks already at your tender age." Lorne said mockingly, he was still upset by getting knock out by a kid he had grown to love as baby.

Connor stalked off angrily back to the round sofa. Angel saw his son looked upset so went over to him.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

Connor looked over at his father thinking was his dad serious about that question everything was wrong why couldn't he see that!

"I already apologized to the demon! Happy!" Connor said in a mood that Angel was not too happy with.

"Cut the attitude right now Connor and yes thank you for apologizing to Lorne, remember his name I don't want to hear you calling him demon again, you need to show all my friends respect." Angel scolded.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm not a kid, Quor-Toth made me a man, I was the Destroyer for god's sake!" Connor expressed angrily.

"For all those years you spent in Quor-Toth you did a miraculous job surviving, but you haven't learned much, but survival. Man hood takes years of training and you are not even close with being done with that training, you are most definitely still a child on his road to becoming a man." Angel said.

Connor scowled at that and looked down at the book beside him and opened it and started to read to avoid talking with his dad some more. Angel walked off as soon as he heard his phone in his office ring.

Connor looked over to the small bar and saw his dad was on the phone again, the fact he was prohibited to drink liquor made him want to drink some now, everyone else drank it whenever they wanted why couldn't he? Connor crept over to the bar making sure the coast was clear and opened a bottle and took a chug directly from the bottle. It tasted nasty and burned his throat bad as he swallowed it. He didn't understand why the _adults_ drank it in the first place. He quietly put the cap back on the bottle and placed it back in the bar. Just as he was going to walk away he noticed Lorne looking over at him as he walked toward him.

"I will kill you if you say a word." Connor threatened Lorne, really bluffing just trying to scare the demon.

"Tell you what, since you were raised in a hell dimension by a psychopath, and since that's a topic I happen to know a little about..we'll just let that slide. I'll fetch your pop for ya." Lorne said before he walked toward Angel's office.

Connor started to freak out a bit, trying to hold back the urge to make a run for it. Instead since he was already caught he thought he might as well drink some more, he grabbed the bottle again a gulped down as much as he could from the bottle before the bottle was forcefully taken out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Angel demanded.

Connor gave him a smile thinking sarcastically 'what does it look like daddy', he had taken down most of the bottle, proud of himself that he did, made him feel something different rather than how he usually felt all the time.

Angel could not believe Connor was deliberately disobeying. "You just got yourself grounded for another week." Angel said as he lead Connor to his office.

"Why Connor?" Angel said as he leaned against his desk looking down at his son seated on a chair before him.

Connor snorted and looked down hiding a mischievous smile that did not go unnoticed by Angel. Connor didn't even bother to pay attention to his dad, he just closed his eyes and felt the alcohol start to take effect. It made him feel good, that's just how he wanted to feel just good all the time.

It frustrated Angel on how his son was behaving and downright angered him. Angel roughly pulled Connor to his feet and lead him over to a corner of the room and made him face the corner.

"You want to act like a brat, I will treat you as one, don't even think about stepping out of this corner until I tell you to, I want you to think about what you did." Angel sternly said before he walked to his desk. Angel decided to have Connor stand in a the corner until he sobered up.

Connor was starting to feel more intoxicated as he stood in the corner, the alcohol hit him harder because he didn't really eat much for the day. He was starting to lose his balance, he ended up leaning his forehead onto the corner. He was really angry on how his dad was treating him but Angel's tone left no room for arguments.

Soon the alcohol turned his anger to sorrow for himself, he became really depressed, he hated his life and himself most of all. Connor thought he was the worst son.

"Da-d?..I'm so-rry, da-ddy ple-ase forgive me." Connor said as he stated crying.

Angel rushed to his drunk crying son and embraced him and lead him to a chair and sat with Connor dangled on his thighs as he hugged him close.

"I'm sorry fo-r every-thing da-d, I do-n't know what is wrong with me, I'm no go-od, all I know is pa-in." Connor said as he cried harder.

"Shh. you are good, you're my good boy, you will be fine I promise, you will come to be happy here I'll make sure of it." Angel said.

Connor continued to cry as Angel thought about the hell dimension his son had came from and how they have never talked about it before and knowing Connor's pain steamed from there. Angel knew he had to be patient with his son, his son's year's of brainwashing from that psychopath could not be undone overnight.

"Talk to me about Quor-Toth, I know it must not have been easy for you there. " Angel said.

"No-o!" Connor cried, he really did not want to think of that place, he hated it, too many horrible memories.

"Shh son.. OK we won't talk about it today but someday you are going to need to talk to me on how it was like for you, I want to know everything." Angel told his son.

"Why didn't y-ou kill Wesley when you had the ch-ance?" Connor asked.

That question really surprised Angel " Well.. I am not going to lie to you, I did want to kill him at the time because I wasn't thinking straight then, I was at a loss without you, losing you was the hardest thing I have ever gone through, I made a big mistake Connor I should have never tried to kill Wesley, he meant well he was trying to protect you."

Connor did not like his dad's rely one bit it had angered him how his father could not see if Wesley never had kidnapped him he would have never gone to Quor-Toth. Connor decided to close his eyes and get lost in sleep in his dad's arms.

Later at night while Connor was suppose to be asleep, he heard something odd downstairs, as quietly as possible he snuck towards the stairs and what he saw surprised him. It was Wesley and Fred was with him, they seemed to both be smiling at each other and what happened next downright surprised him, they shared a passionate kiss. He thought where was Gunn right now? Wasn't Fred and Gunn in a relationship? His dad told him when you are in a relationship you can't kiss and have sex with other people. Connor thought Fred was a whore because she was being with more than one man and that's what his dad told him whores did. Connor blamed Wesley for Fred being a whore. He needed to take Wesley down before he ruined anymore lives. It was all Connor had known growing up is to kill all enemies. Wesley was his enemy now.

Connor quietly went back into his room and decided to follow Wesley that night, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and gathered some nessesary weapons from under his bed and snuck out into the night.

Wesley still had romantic feelings for Fred, he could not control is feelings anymore that night and ended up making a bold move and planting a passionate kiss on Fred. Fred was taken aback by the kiss but a part of her enjoyed it. Right after Connor had crept back to his room, Angel ended up joining Wesley & Fred to hear about the information Wesley had gained from Wolfram & Hart lawyer Lilah Morgan about a powerful group of demons evil plan.

Connor unnoticeably followed Wesley to the evil law firm, he saw Wesley greet yet another woman.

Connor waited outside by some bushes until he saw Wesley exit the law firm and walk toward his car. Connor saw his chance to take Wesley down and took it. He pulled out a small bow and arrow and shot an arrow toward Wesley. He missed stabbing Wesley by barely an inch, he was out of practice he thought. Wesley looked over to where the arrow came from and spotted Connor as he started running towards him. Wesley quickly raced to his car and drove off before Connor was able to reach him.

Connor could not believe that he almost had Wesley and he got away. Connor ran back to the hotel as fast as he could.

TBC

**A/N- Please review!**


	6. Chapter Six

Wesley drove as fast as he could to the Hyperion Hotel, he needed to inform Angel that his son was bent on killing him. Once Wesley entered the hotel he yelled out loud "Angel!" Fred and Gunn heard Wesley and saw him first before Angel came running down the stairs.

"Connor tried to kill me!" Wesley exclaimed.

"What!" Fred shrieked.

"That's impossible he is asleep in his room." Angel said calmly, not quite believing his son tried to kill Wesley.

"I am certain it was him." Wesley said.

"Fine, let's go to his room." Angel said getting irritated.

As Connor rushed though his bedroom window his bedroom door opened revealing Angel followed by Wesley, Fred and Gunn.

"Connor!" Angel said as he saw his son standing with a weapons bag.

"I told you he tried to kill me." Wesley said.

Angel didn't know what to think right now he was now furious.

"You deserve to die, It's your fault I lived in Quor-Toth!" Connor coldly told Wesley.

"It's not Wesley's fault, he was trying to protect you!" Fred said.

"Shut up whore!" Connor told Fred.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Gunn said.

"Connor-" Angel said.

"Why not! That's what she is! She is with you and with Wesley, I saw her and Wesley kissing tonight." Connor told Gunn.

"What!." Gunn said as he turned to Fred as she ran out of the room. Gunn then quickly followed her then Wesley followed just to make sure Fred was okay.

Connor still wanted Wesley dead, he decided he would kill him with his own bare hand, Connor sprinted after Wesley but was caught by his father's hands.

"Stop it!" Angel said too loudly.

"No! It's all his fault! If it wasn't for him I would have never gone to Quor-Toth, I could have been raised by you and been happier! He ruined my life!" Connor said frantically trying to make his father understand that Wesley needed to die.

"You tried to kill Wesley tonight?" Angel's tone was both disbelief and pure anger.

"Yes! It's between him and I, He ruined my life not yours, this is my fight! He needs to pay for what he did to me! Connor yelled angrily as he tried to escape Angel's hold.

"I already had told you it was not Wesley's fault, what you did tonight.. you tried to kill my friend who's a human! Vengeance is not the answer! I thought you had learned that already! Guess I was dead wrong, I am going to see that you will not try something like this again! You are not going to kill Wesley! do you understand me!" Angel said angrily.

"You are going to apologize right now to my friends." Angel said as he dragged Connor out.

"Why aren't you not mad that he kidnapped me from you, he ruined my life!" Connor said as tears started to run down his face.

Angel could not wrap his mind on how Connor's moods would change so drastically from hostile to sullen from time to time, he knew his son had some major issues and he was going to do everything he could to make it okay.

"Your life is not ruined, it's pretty much just beginning in many ways" Angel said.

Downstairs Gunn had found out about Fred and Wesley and how they had romantic feelings for each other and how the kiss just had happened that night only.

Angel appeared with a reluctant tearful Connor.

"Apologize Now!" Angel demanded of Connor.

"He's the one who should apologize to me!" Connor said referring to Wesley.

"Apologize Now for trying to kill him tonight, he is my friend and you will show him respect." Angel said. Connor could not believe this! He became enraged behaving like an untamed wild animal as and he tried to get out of Angel's grasp and yelled out "NO!"

Angel saw his son thrashing like a wild animal trying to get out of his hold, he decided to snap Connor out of his wild tantrum. "Calm down right now!." Angel said as he sharply laid two powerful smacks onto the seat of Connor's pants, causing Connor to yelp out "OW!" The two sharp well placed smacks quickly took the fight out of the boy.

Connor was in shock that his dad had just smacked his butt hard, making it sting bad, he looked over to the others and noticed Gunn smirking which made Connor angry. Connor then looked at his dad angrily, just when he was about to yell at his dad. Wesley spoke up first "Connor I am truly sorry for what ever you have gone through, I should have never kidnapped you, I regret it everyday."

Connor's butt throbbed as he looked over at Wesley and saw how sincere the man was and started to feel real guilty.

"I'm sorry." Connor said softly looking at his shoes trying to hold back tears, he just wanted someone to pay for all the pain he has been though he thought maybe that would make him feel happy but now realized he was wrong again. Connor could not hold back the tears as they fell, he silently wept as he starred down onto the floor.

"I'm really sorry guys for tonight, I can assure you something like this will never happen again, isn't that right Connor." Angel said.

Connor was trying to control his emotions, he was scared to even talk thinking a sob might come out.

"Isn't that right Connor?" Angel asked again sternly. He really wanted to make sure something like this would never happen again.

Connor meekly nodded still avoiding any eye contact. Angel then led Connor away towards the stairs.

Once Angel and Connor made it to Connor's room, Angel started rummaging through Connor's pajama drawer and pulled out a pair then pulled out some underwear from his underwear drawer. Angel then steered his son out of the room and towards his.

"What are you doing!" Connor said as he was lead out of his room.

Angel did not bother to answer as he lead his son into his room.

"You have showed me tonight that I can not trust you, so tonight you will be bunking with daddy, now go on and take a shower and get ready for bed." Angel said.

"I'm sorry I-" Connor said as he was cut off by his dad " Go take a shower now."

Connor saw his dad was still very upset with him so he decided to just do as he was told.

Once in the bathroom Connor broke down he was a huge failure, he could do nothing right in this world.

Angel heard Connor crying and fought hard not to rush in the bathroom, he was still very much upset with his son, he tried kill Wesley! But he understood where the kid was coming from he did at one point want to kill Wesley too. Angel understood that Connor was trying to put the blame on someone for all his pain. Angel softly knocked at the bathroom door. "Connor?" Angel opened up the bathroom sitting down on the floor fully dressed sobbing. Angel pulled Connor up and hugged him.

"I'm rea-lly sor-ry..da-d" Connor cried.

"I know son so am I, please try and talk to me." Angel said.

"I can't." Connor said as he cried.

"Okay, try tomorrow then, go on and take a shower." Angel said before he planted a cold kiss on Connor's forehead then made his way out of the bathroom.

Connor took a shower and dressed in white pajamas. As he made his way out of the bathroom he saw his dad had turned the comforter down for him to jump in.

Once Connor was in bed, Angel sat next to his son and spoke " I want you to apologize to Fred tomorrow, calling her a whore was really mean."

"She is with more than one man, isn't that a whore?" Connor asked.

"You don't know what is really going on between them so don't assume." Angel said.

"Fine." Connor said as he yawned.

"You also need to have better control of your temper, I don't want to see you go all wild like how you did earlier again." Angel said.

Connor knew exactly what his dad was referring to as he remembered his dad had hit him."Will you thrash me if I do?" Connor asked scared.

"What! No! Why would you even think that, did Holtz do that to you?" Angel asked concerned.

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it, I just thought that you might want to hit me more." Connor said.

"Connor I would never try to beat you, I only smacked your butt because you were out of control and I couldn't think of any other way to snap you out of it, your butt is the only place I will aim for if you ever get out of control like that again, just as if you were a little kid throwing a tantrum." Angel said.

Connor was relived to hear that Angel would not thrash him but didn't like the idea of him smacking his butt, it had stung but most of all it stung his pride more.

"Goodnight son." Angel said as he plants a kiss on his son's forehead.

As Connor slept he had a terrifying nightmare that he was back at Quor-Toth with Holtz. Holtz was trying to whip the evil out of him, calling him an abomination, and telling him he was a demon spawn and he was evil. Holtz had an old belt that he repeatedly struck Connor with all over the boy's body, ending up leaving the boy black and blue.

"No more..stop!" Connor cried out terrified out of his sleep. He felt sweaty all over, he then felt wetter in his pants, he had wet himself! Connor felt so embarrassed. It took him back to when he was a small child, he would always find himself wet every time he awoke in that horrid hell dimension.

"What happened?" Angel asked instantly surprised by his son's outburst, then noticed his son must have had a nightmare by the frightened look on his son's face.

Connor looked over at his dad in shame and started to cry. Angel leaned toward his child to embrace him, he then felt some wetness around his son.

"I'm so-rry." Connor cried.

"It's okay... go on and get cleaned up while I change the sheets." Angel said as he helped Connor off the bed.

Connor dashed into the bathroom mortified. He did not want to leave the bathroom ever.

Angel quickly changed his sheets feeling really sorry for his son, it must have been a really scary dream for his child to wet himself he thought to himself. Angel went over to his drawers and pulled out some grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt for his son to wear and handed them to his son.

Once Connor was dressed and back in bed, Angel asked softly " Had a bad dream?"

"I.. was back in Quor-Toth and..Holtz was..thrashing me.. he kept on telling me how evil I was, and I was nothing more than a demon spawn." Connor said before he started crying again.

"Your safe now, I'm so sorry Connor that you had to go through that." Angel said miserably as he reached and wrapped his son within his arms. Connor cried into his dad's arms until he got lost in sleep.

The next day downstairs in the lobby Connor sat sullenly on a couch and looked like he was reading a book his father insisted he read, while Angel, Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Lorne were gathered together going over a new case. Connor felt the tension between Angel's friends and himself, they all didn't make any eye contact with him, still clearly upset of what happened the prior night. Connor knew his dad still wanted him apologize to Fred, but felt really ashamed by his behavior and started to feel nervous in getting their attention. Connor took and deep breath and quickly said " Fred I'm sorry for yesterday."

The look Fred gave him was one of anger then pity. "Okay..thanks." Fred sadly said. She was still very upset with the boy, scared even of what he could be capable.

"Are you sure it's a Belorth demon?" Angel asked Wesley.

"Yes Angel I am most certain." Wesley said as he glanced up from his research.

"Lorne keep an eye on Connor for me while we go and try and find more leads as to where we can find this demon." Angel said.

"What! I can help! Dad I want to go with you!" Connor exclaimed fiercely.

"Your still grounded remember, so no you can't go, just behave yourself for Lorne and be in bed by 12am please." Angel told his son as he gathered his weapons.

"I don't want to stay with the demon! Dad please! Let me go!" Connor demanded.

"Connor, you are not to call him a demon again, you will call him by his name and show him respect understand?" Angel said sternly.

Connor glared at Angel then looked away in defeat, it was pointless to argue with his father, it always had to end up with Angel being the alpha male in complete dominance. The truth was Angel did not want to let the boy out period, even if he wasn't grounded he didn't think he would be able to allow his son thrive in the violence in his life. He wanted Connor to start focusing on more important things rather than fighting. He wanted to give his son a chance to at least have a somewhat normal teenage life.

Once everyone left the hotel to follow up on some leads leaving Connor and Lorne alone together, the tension was thick in the air. Connor gave death glares ever so often to Lorne, repulsed by the demon.

"Hey kiddo, how about I make you some hot cocoa?" Lorne cheerfully said as he approached the youth.

Connor glared at Lorne and didn't even bother to make any type of response.

"Okay..I'm going to go and make you a cup, you are going to love it, it's the best in the land." Lorne said as he made his was over to the kitchen.

Lorne came back over to Connor with a mug with hot cocoa topped with marshmallows and handed it over to the boy. It smelled good to Connor. Connor carefully took a sip and really enjoyed the flavor, was really surprised the demon had made something so good. Connor drank every last drop and Lorne gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Connor timidly said not making eye contact.

"You are very welcome kiddo, Uncle Lorne will make you whatever you want anytime." Lorne said.

Meanwhile Angel and Wesley met with Lilah, while Fred and Gunn met with a few trusted demon connections.

"Tell me what you know." Angel growled.

"Rumor is this powerful group of demons that are after your kid, I'm really not surprised to hear Belorth demons wanting him, there has been allot of talk in the demon world of the destiny your son has allot of them believe they can use him to make the world all there's." Lilah said.

Angel was not happy to hear this at all, it scared him to think of several powerful demons wanting to take his son from him. He would never let that happen.

"Have any idea as to where these demons may be now?" Wesley asked.

"No that is all I know, I need to get back to work, I'll call you Wesley if I find anything new." Lilah said as she walked to her car.

In an abandoned warehouse Fred and Gunn meet with Phil, a trusted demon friend of Lorne's.

"Yes he was a Belorth demon, I think he said his name was Liethor and he had a redheaded girl with him, he kept on bragging on how he was going to make the world his and that if I wanted to be part of his plan, I of course laughed it off as a joke, but I got this weird feeling like the guy was dead serious." Phil said.

"Where did you see him?" Gunn asked.

"I saw him in a club called Septore, but the problem is that club no longer exists it closed down yesterday, here he had given me this card if it helps any." Phil said as he handed the card to Gunn.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Connor told Lorne as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Really? Gonna turn in so early, feeling alright?" Lorne asked.

"I'm just tired." Connor said as he walked off.

"Okay then sweet dreams." Lorne said.

Connor just wanted to be alone, he made as if he was going to sleep knowing full well Lorne would check in on him. As soon as he heard Lorne go back downstairs he jumped out of bed and made his way out his window. He really just had a need to kill something right now, something evil to make him feel worth something.

TBC

**A/N- Please Review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Demons were sure out tonight, Connor was on a roll staking 5 vamps in less than 20 minutes, he felt most alive when he was on the hunt for evil; he thrived off it.

As Connor made his way down another alley he came across Crystal exiting a back entrance of a strip club. She wore a lime green tight short halter top dress. She was taking a quick smoke break, she lit up and inhaled.

Once Crystal saw Connor she ran up to him with a smile.

"My hero! I'm so happy to see you!" Crystal said as she reached to hug Connor. Connor pulled back away from her and said "Get away from me! I saw you kissing him!.. and you threw something at my head!" Connor said as he backed away.

"No! He forced himself on me, and I. was trying to help you, I tried throwing a brick at Sting to help you kill him and.. I just missed and hit you by accident, I'm so sorry. I can make it up to you I promise." Crystal said as took another drag from her cigarette. Connor continued to stare at Crystal unable to conclude if she was truly sincere.

"I only want to kiss you, but I think you need some work on your technique, let me teach you follow my lead" Crystal flirted as she threw her cigarette out and motioned Connor over to a concealed corner in the alley, she started kissing him and started to undo Connor's pants.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked pulling away from her.

"Just trying to make you feel good." Crystal said.

"I need to go" Connor stated quickly started to feel guilty, he was going completely against what his dad had told him. Before Crystal was able to say anything Connor was gone.

Angel made it back into the hotel with Wesley and they were greeted by Lorne.

"Where's Connor?" Angel asked his friend expecting the worst.

"Upstairs in his room, he heading off to sleep pretty early." Lorne said.

Connor felt guilty he had snuck out and got close to Crystal, he was starting to see that she was not all that good, he felt there was something off about her now and he was a little freaked out by her, she came on to strong to him, he was not ready for whatever she wanted to take off his pants for, he was still fairly new to just kissing, Crystal was the second person he had ever kissed, Sunny was his first who also did drugs, he noticed how allot of people his own age did drugs too, he kind of understood why his dad did not want him to do first thing Connor wanted to do once back home was take another shower, he could still smell Crystal's scent along with the strong odor of her cigarette all over him, it started to gross him out.

Unfortunately for Connor not long after he entered his room and started to head toward his bathroom, his dad walked in his bedroom.

"Connor?" Angel asked in surprise not to find his son not in bed.

Connor was tired; he really did not want to deal with his dad right now. He slowly turned to face his dad.

"Hey dad." Connor managed to say with a smile.

Angel slowly made his way towards his son, ending up standing right in front of the boy.

"You went out." Angel said clearly upset.

"I...I'm sorry." Connor said nervously.

"Where did you go?" Angel asked.

"Just around.." Connor said.

"Didn't I make it very clear that you are grounded? Why do I smell cigarettes on you? Did you smoke?" Angel asked.

"No, it was..around me." Connor said.

"Really? _It_ happened to be Crystal?" Angel asked.

"I just ran into her okay, I didn't plan it, I'm tired, I just want to take a shower and sleep now." Connor said exasperatedly as he walked backwards towards his bathroom.

"We will talk about tonight, once your up." Angel said as he left the room. Angel was very upset with his son, he felt like he couldn't trust his own child.

Angel made it back downstairs and met with Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne. Gunn and Fred told Angel about there findings and handed him the card Phil had given them.

"We need to find out more about these demons and what exactly they want." Angel said.

"I think it's quite obvious what they want, they want your son to help them take over the world." Wesley said.

"That is why we need to find out what exactly they are planning, no one is taking my son away from me again." Angel said.

"The boy is not well, I think he could use some professional help, I know of a psychologist that has helped many watchers in the past cope-" Wesley said.

"I know what is best for my son, he just had to spend most of his childhood in a hell dimension, how can he be okay after that, it will take some time but he will be okay." Angel said.

"I've sensed allot of pain from the kid, it hurt me just sensing it, I think..him seeing someone is not such a bad idea, I know someone too ,he's a good friend of mine his name is Jack, he actually lived in another dimension for some time, maybe it'll be helpful to get your kiddo to open up more." Lorne said.

"'I know my son is not okay, If I can't get him to start to open up soon, then I'll start really considering it." Angel said.

During the wee hours of the morning while everyone lay asleep, Angel heard something strange come from outside. As he made his way out of his room he nearly collided into his son.

"Connor are you alright?" Angel asked his son whom just kept walking into dad's room as if was unaware of Angel's presence.

Angel noticed Connor's movements were clumsy and dazed as he walked and Connor looked at Angel like he saw right through him with a glassy look in his eyes. Angel closed in on his son and saw him curl up in a fetal position in his closet and was soundly asleep. Angel was really in shock as to what he just witnessed, his son sleep walked! As Angel went to scope his son out of the closet he noticed his son had wet himself again. Angel then decided to gather some clean pajamas before he woke his son.

"Connor, wake up." Angel said as he gently shoved at his son.

Connor stirred awake and was really surprised with his surroundings, he was in a closet with his dad looking worriedly at him.

"What happened?.. Why am I here?" Connor asked confused.

"You slept walked into my closet." Angel said.

"What!." Connor said as he got up out of the closet, he then noticed his pants were wet, he wet himself again! what was wrong with him! his face immediately flushed as he looked at his dad and saw the pity in his eyes, Connor quickly looked away in shame.

"It's okay..go on and get cleaned up." Angel said as he handed his son a pair of blue pajamas. Connor then quickly went into the bathroom and showered.

Connor was really emotional, he could not believe this was happening to him again, he had really scary memories from growing up as a small child, the very few times he actually found time to sleep, he would wake up all wet and scared and all alone far away from Holtz hidden in a small cave, not really understanding on how he got there in the first place. Once Holtz would find him, he would beat him very badly thinking Connor was trying to run away from him but in reality Connor was really subconsciously running away from the man in his sleep, he feared the man to death, parts of him still do.

As Connor exited the bathroom he found his dad waiting for him seated on his bed.

"Hey pal, come have a seat next to me." Angel said as he motioned his son to sit next him. Angel felt so sad for his son, he wish he could just erase all the pain he knew his son kept inside.

Connor walked slowly toward his dad and took a seat next to his dad laying his back against the bed's headboard.

"Can I stay here tonight." Connor said sounding very young and sad.

"Of course you can" Angel said as he pulled his son close.

Connor felt a little bit calmer as he breathed in his father's scent. He really did not want to go back to sleep, every time he slept, he found himself back in Quor-Toth reliving his worst memories.

"I wish you would talk to me about everything that is hurting you son, believe me son talking about it will help it get better." Angel told his son.

Connor didn't even bother to respond, he just blankly looked downward trying hard to control his emotions as tears threatened to fall.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep." Angel said had he lifted his comforter and covered his child securely.

Connor did not go back to sleep, he was afraid to.

Once Connor saw his dad getting ready for the day, he made as if he was waking up and looked over at his dad.

"I'm going to go and whip up something for you, meet me in the kitchen once your done getting dressed." Angel said as he left the room. Connor slowly dressed for the day in a light green polo shirt, jeans and black sneakers.

Angel made a hearty breakfast for his son knowing full well the kid really needed to eat more.

Once Connor appeared in the kitchen he made a face at what his dad had made him, it was allot of food and he really wasn't up to eating that much plus he wasn't familiar with most of it. Connor took a seat at the counter and a tall glass of milk along with a plate filled with a stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon was placed before him. He picked at his food really not interested in eating.

"Connor please eat before it gets cold." Angel said.

Connor looked over at his dad and gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't want anymore." Connor said as he started to get off his seat. Angel quickly was at his side and plated him back down on his seat.

"No, you have barely touched your food, eat now and drink up all your milk." Angel said sternly.

"I don't want-." Connor said starting to get mad.

"Well you need to, you barely eat as it is, do as I tell you and eat now." Angel said.

Connor gave his father a glare before his dad picked up his fork with some food and held it to his mouth.

"Either I feed you myself or you feed yourself, one way or the other you will eat." Angel said.

Connor forcefully pulled the fork out of his dad's grip and started eating like a big boy.

"You have an appointment this evening with Dr. Wilson for you to have a physical done." Angel said.

"Why? What is that?" Connor asked, hating not knowing certain things in this world.

"Dr. Wilson is just going to take at good look at you and is going to make sure you are completely healthy." Angel said. Angel was really worried about his son he had called the doctor earlier and informed him about Connor's bed wetting and sleep walking and had asked the doctor his thoughts on it.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me, I don't need nobody to tell me that!" Connor said getting upset that his father was trying to make him do things he didn't want to do.

"Connor please don't fight me on this..care to tell me why you went out last night?" Angel said tiredly.

"Oh..I um..really wanted to kill something evil." Connor said not quite making eye contact, feeling guilty.

"Don't do it again." Angel said sternly. Angel had thought last night after he found out his son had gone out while being grounded of prolonging his punishment, he changed his mind the next day after seeing his son needed more love than discipline now.

"I won't, I'm sorry." Connor said.

"Sting is dead! Are you sure?" A tall stocky, pale yellow skinned demon asked.

"Yes I saw Angelus kill him myself! But worry not Liethor, I have a better plan in attaining the destroyer." Crystal said.

"And what might that be?" Liethor asked.

"The boy lusts for me, I will have him eating out of the palm of my hand in no time, I'll just need to put him against Angelus which I doubt will be too difficult, everything should be ready in time I promise." Crystal said.

"You will make a fine queen my dear." Liethor said.

"I don't want to go!" Connor yelled at his father.

"You need to go. It is for your own good son." Angel said.

"I'm not going." Connor said.

"You are going." Angel said sternly as he reached forward and grabbed Connor's arm started to lead him away.

"Lemme go! I will run the first chance I get" Connor said as he tried to shake off Angel's grasp.

"No you won't! We are leaving now." Angel said as he lead a very reluctant Connor away.

As they entered the doctor's office Angel pointed to the sofa and waited for Connor to sit.

"Stay put." Angel growled. Connor slouched as deep as he could into the sofa. Sure that Connor would stay seated Angel walked up to the reception desk and signed in. Angel returned with a clip board in hand and sat next to Connor to write. Angel filled out the medical forms and questionnaire best he could with what he already knew. Angel glanced over to Connor and watched how sullen he looked. Angel returned the completed clipboard back to the receptionist.

"Great, thank you Dr. Wilson is almost done with an appointment. About 15 minutes?" the young receptionist said.

"That's fine." Angel said.

Angel found the magazine rack and filed though it for something to occupy Connor with. That done he walked back to Connor who was slouched over, elbows resting on his lap. "I got to pee." Connor grounded out, this strange place was making him nervous.

"Okay let's go." Angel said as he took hold of Connor's arm and lifted his son to his feet, Angel started to lead his son toward the restroom, as they passed the reception desk; the receptionist motioned them over.

"Does Connor have to go potty?" the receptionist whispered too loudly.

Connor glared at her.

"Dr. Wilson will need a sample. So if you need to go now please fill this up." the receptionist said as she handed them a plastic cup with a lid.

Angel led Connor away like he was some little kid.

Once in the bathroom Angel led Connor to a stall.

Connor entered the stall and slammed the door at Angel's face with a smirk. That smirk was wiped off his face once he opened the door and found Angel leaning against a wall waiting for him.

As they made there way out Connor tried to make a run for it but was pulled forcefully back by the collar of his shirt.

Angel growled sternly in Connor's ear "Don't even think about trying that again." The tone in his dad's voice sent a chill down his spine, it downright scared him.

As they made there way out into the lobby Connor went and handed the cup to receptionist and stormed off toward the sofa.

Later flipping through the pages of a magazine Angel had provided him, Connor secretly glanced over at his dad who was reading his own magazine.

"Connor Angel"

Connor looked over at the doctor and sullenly walked over with Angel right behind. Dr. Wilson led the silent duo into his office; the doctor saw the tension between father and son. Dr. Wilson looked over at Connor and could see the boy was obviously nervous. Dr. Wilson had some small talk with Angel while Connor remained silent and sullen.

"Okay I think we should get started." Dr. Wilson said.

Connor's anxiety rose and it didn't get unnoticed by the doctor or his dad.

"Relax Connor. We are just going to do some simple tests. I'll go over and explain each one beforehand okay?" Dr. Wilson said nicely.

"Whatever." Connor stated as Angel look at him in surprised with the typical teenage answer.

Dr. Wilson asked simple background questions. Connor spoke in one word sentences. No known allergies, not currently taking any medications, non-smoker. Connor felt confused and edgy. Angel watched Connor's reactions, he was such a complex boy, this side of Connor surprised Angel he was painfully shy and hostile, he could see Connor was struggling with the attention the doctor was giving him.

"Have any trouble with sleep?" Dr. Wilson asked remembering the conversation he had with Angel earlier about Connor's recent trouble sleeping with his bed wetting and sleep walking.

"Connor?" Dr. Wilson asked.

Dr. Wilson watched Connor withdraw and look down and stare down at his shoe lace in fascination.

"Connor?" Dr. Wilson asked again.

"Huh?..Not really, I just sleep a couple hours at a time." Connor answered.

Dr. Wilson smiled over at him then said. "Well that's not really healthy, especially at your age, with the lifestyle you had been living before it makes sense to sleep little and keep your guard up, your dad told me you recently slept walked has that happened often before?" Dr. Wilson asked.

Connor's face flushed embarrassed of that night and shot Angel an accusing look.

"Connor it's nothing to be ashamed of and it goes no further than this office." Dr. Wilson said. Then the doctor asked Connor how long and how often it has happened, what possible triggers might be and took down some more notes. Connor was not willing to completely open up to the doctor.

"How are things at home with your dad?"

"Just Great." Connor grimaced.

Angel gave his son an icy glare that quickly toned down his son's attitude.

"I'm glad things are good..I'm happy for you both." Dr. Wilson said as he ignored Connor's rude attitude and scratched some more notes down.

"Well I think we should begin now, Connor my nurse will take over for now, you'll just go down the hall for your weight, height and a hearing test all right." Dr. Wilson said before he paged the nurse.

Nurse Beth soon arrived and said "Come with me young man." Nurse Beth was a very large woman, towering over Connor. Making him feel small and intimidated; Connor looked over at his dad pleadingly, but Angel jerked his head toward the door motioning the boy to go.

Once Connor was gone Angel took an unnecessary sigh of relief.

"He's adjusting to being a regular teen I see, Connor looks better since I last saw him but seems to have lost some weight " Dr. Wilson said.

"He's a picky eater I've noticed; It's a daily struggle to get him to eat." Angel said.

"Hmm..He is still getting settled in; his life and lifestyle have sure changed from what his normal. We'll give it a few weeks if still no weight gain; I'll run some more tests." Dr. Wilson said.

Connor had followed the nurse quietly. The nurse told him to remove his shoes and step on the scale to take down his height then weight.

"Five foot..hmm..eight...one hundred thirty five pounds tsk tsk" the nurse gave Connor a sympathetic look. The nurse drew some blood from Connor then gave him a hearing test. The nurse led Connor to the exam room and they were met by Angel. The nurse had Connor sit on the exam table and she took his blood pressure, pulse and temperature, making a couple of notes she finished with him.

"The doctor will be right in." the nurse said as she left.

Angel sat in a chair against the wall facing the exam table looking at his son.

"I hate this." Connor told his father as he looked around the room nervously.

Just when Angel was about to say something the door opened and the doctor greeted them.

"Okay Connor, I need you to remove your shirt please." Dr. Wilson said.

Connor looked over at his father and Angel nodded for him to do as the doctor had asked.

Connor removed his light green polo shirt and Angel reached for his shirt to hold on to it.

Connor crossed his arms and felt goose bumps on his arms and torso. Connor glued his eyes to the floor.

The doctor set the chart on the counter and spoke. "This is what we are going to do now, I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs, then check your ears, eyes and throat. Okay?" Dr. Wilson said.

Connor nodded as his eyes darted over to his dad. The doctor worked fast, the boy's heart rate was a bit up but that was due to his nerves, he then had Connor take deep breaths to hear his lungs, he then told Connor to lie down, he tapped him along his abdomen then ran his fingers along side of his ribs and an odd sound escaped Connor it was a giggle, Connor's face tinted pink with embarrassment. Angel thought it was cute his baby boy was still ticklish. The doctor avoided tickling Connor any further. The doctor looked down Connor's throat and took a swap causing Connor to gag a bit.

"Sorry Connor, I know that's not fun, you did fine." Dr. Wilson said.

Connor's eyes widened as he saw the doctor set up a tray with items that were strange to him.

"This will feel strange and uncomfortable to you and that's okay, it's very personal, I will go slow and explain everything, now I'm going to check if you have a hernia, please lower your pants and underwear for me." Dr. Wilson said.

Connor shockingly stared at the doctor then at Angel.

TBC

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Eight

Connor quickly jumped off the table holding back from punching the doctor. Angel quickly rose and caught his son before he dashed out the door.

"Calm down." Angel said told his son then turned his attention to the doctor. "Is this really necessary, can we maybe skip this part?" Angel asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid it has to be done to complete the exam and unfortunately this is how it's done just part of being a man. We have all been there, it's not pleasant but it's nothing to fear, it's not at all painful." Dr. Wilson tried to explain to Connor.

"I want to go." Connor said as Angel heard his son's heart quickly beating.

The doctor spoke up "Connor this is not meant to abuse you in any way, just need to make sure your healthy and are maturing normally." The doctor went in great detail as to why he had to handle his private area. No amount of explanations would convince Connor to allow this man to touch his private parts.

"Connor, I'll be done before you know it, the longer you delay the longer it's going to take for us to go." Angel said.

Connor had a sick feeling he was on the losing side here, he felt like he had no choice but to do as told or he would never leave this place. Connor looked down in defeat and said softly "Fine."

"Now I need you to stand in front of me and lower your pants and underpants please." Dr. Wilson said as he started to put on a pair of rubber gloves.

Connor's eyes darted to the floor wishing it would swallow him whole as he did as he was told feeling so mortified. It felt really weird for Connor to have the doctor scrutinizing his most important parts, the doctor was gentle but very thorough; no part of Connor's groin was left unexamined. "We are all done here." Dr. Wilson said.

Connor quickly adjusted his pants on and went and took his shirt from Angel and put it on while the doctor reached for a lollipop that was in his pocket and held it out to Connor then said "You did great."

All Connor could do was muster as much energy to not say something his dad would not approve off, he accepted the round lollipop. Dr. Wilson gave Angel some daily vitamins for his son to take and informed him his son was overall healthy from what he could see, just a little under developed; his son seemed to be a little of a late bloomer for a boy his age and thought the cause was poor nutrition and he had to put on some weight too.

* * *

The car ride home was in complete silence. Connor was very upset with his father.

As Angel and Connor entered the hotel, Connor stormed up to his room very upset with Angel who made him go through such an uncomfortable experience.

Angel felt bad for his son but didn't regret making him take a full physical, he was glad to find out his son was not extremely unhealthy, the boy just really needed to put on some weight and eat more nutritional foods.

Angel decided to go and check on his son, he was awfully quiet in his room, he understood his son was not too happy with him for making him complete his physical at the doctor's, it had to be done to make sure they was nothing at all wrong with him since he had not seen a doctor since he was just a baby.

"I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable with the doctor but it was necessary to make sure everything was physically okay with you." Angel told his very sullen teenage son, whom was now seated on his bed staring blanking down at his fingers.

"I brought over a test I want you to complete, come and sit at your desk." Angel said as he walked over to Connor's desk and placed the 2 page test on the desk.

"What! I don't want to take no stupid test." Connor said angrily.

"Connor, we need to see where you are at so we can determine how to best proceed with your education." Angel said.

"I don't need more education!" Connor said.

"I think you do, now get over here." Angel said firmly.

The look Angel gave Connor, made Connor unwillingly go to his desk. Connor sat in his chair angrily and glared at the test before him.

"Okay son, finish what you can tonight, how about after your done with this test tomorrow we go down to the training room and spar and I will show you a few new moves." Angel said.

"Okay." Connor said with a smile as he picked up his pencil and for the first time really gave a look at the test.

"Great! I'm going to be downstairs in my office, I'll check in on you later." Angel said as he left.

* * *

Downstairs while Angel was going over some paperwork when Lorne barged in.

"Hey! Angel cakes! Any plans for tomorrow night?" Lorne asked excitingly.

"Nothing definite, Why?" Angel asked.

"I'm throwing superb party last minute, to gain more customers at the club, would love all you guys to come, already convinced Fred and Gunn, could not convince Wesley for the life of me and now there's you and the ill nipper, please try and come it'll mean the world to me." Lorne said.

"I'll think about it." Angel said.

* * *

Connor was staring at some of the questions in pure confusion, most of the literature was fairly easy for him, but when it came to mathematics and science he was at a loss, he knew his basic math but when it came to Algebra, Geometry he was pretty lost and Chemistry was all too new to him. He was having a hard time answering allot of the test questions and fearing he would do bad and his dad would not want to spar with him.

Before he knew it his dad walked into his room.

"How's it going?" Angel asked as he walked toward his son.

"There's allot I don't know." Connor said miserably.

"It's okay, this test is just to see where you are at now, for us to see what you will need to work on, being educated on allot of things is very important in this world." Angel said.

"Will we still spar tomorrow?" Connor asked softly.

"Yes son, how about you start getting ready for bed." Angel said as he ruffled his son's hair a bit. Connor gave Angel a beautiful smile before a headed to his bathroom to shower.

"I'll be back to say goodnight." Angel said as he left his son's bedroom.

* * *

"I promise you our mission will go on as planned!" Crystal told a group of Beltorth demons.

"Why should we trust you girl! Just because Liethor trusts you! Well I don't!" one demon announced.

"Yes I do trust her! She has been the only one to be able to get close to the Destroyer in this room! We need her to execute the mission! Liethor said.

* * *

"Hey buddy all set for bed?" Angel asked as he entered Connor's room.

Connor got startled when his dad entered his room while he was lost in thought staring down at his comforter, sleep sounded good for him but he was too afraid to sleep, terrified of the nightmares and what comes with those nightmares.

Connor put up a brave front to his dad and gave him a smile. Angel walked up to his son a planted a cold kiss on his forehead then said "Goodnight son, hope you have sweet dreams." Angel really meant that, he hated that his son had nightmares.

As Angel makes his way to leave Connor fights the urge to call out to his dad to stay, not quite ready for him to go yet, but he doesn't say a word to ashamed on how weak he is. Connor made as if he was going to sleep but he really wasn't, he was too scared to. He picked up a book his dad had given him to read and actually started to read it for once; he actually liked it. While reading half way through the book Connor involuntarily dosed off into sleep.

Connor started to have another nightmare he was back in Quor-Toth; he had awoke in a cave filled with four huge orange haired beasts, he started running, the beasts soon ran after him, he was only five years old. He made it into a small cave that the beasts couldn't fit into, he was terrified as their sharp teeth tried to enter the cave.

Connor abruptly awoke from his nightmare and realized he was on the roof of the hotel and it had started pouring down rain. Connor cried out in anger and pain then quickly regretted it knowing his dad would hear. He hated not being able to control himself! He started sobbing uncontrollably. Angel did in fact hear his son crying, he raced to his son's room and found his son not to be there. Angel followed his senses and it led him to the rooftop. It was pouring rain. Why would his son be out in the rain? Angel found his son sobbing. Angel quickly scooped his sobbing shivering son up into his arms and made it back inside. Angel took his son to his own bedroom and started to peel off his son's drenched clothing off quickly to get him warm. Connor did not stop his dad he was too out of it mentally as he continued to sob.

"What happened?" Angel asked softly but got no response so he continued to strip his son completely then gave him a quick warm bath then dressed him in one of his large white undershirts and black sweat pants. Angel tucked Connor in his bed and lied next to him and enveloped him in his arms as his son tiredly cried. Angel is truly at a loss on what to do to help his child. All he can do right now is show love and comfort to his hurting child.

"Shh..baby it's okay..daddy's here you are safe now." Angel murmurs to his baby boy as he kisses his head. Angel knows his son will need allot of help to get past everything he has gone through and he's going to provide every inch of that help.

Connor was lost in his emotions, too wrapped up in his pain to even notice his dad was with him. His father's scent soon relaxed him enough to fall into a pleasant sleep.

Angel's heart ached for his son badly; he knew it was going to take time to get though all the years of pain his son had endured.

* * *

Connor awoke feeling quite embarrassed on how badly he had broken down, he hated waking up in strange places, and of course wetting himself from fear, he hated the most on how weak he was.

"Let's get some food in you." Angel said once he noticed his son was awake, he then pulled his son out of bed. Knowing the kid had to eat in order to put on much needed weight. Connor could not make eye contact with his dad too ashamed with himself. Angel noticed his son's more withdrawn behavior.

"So how did you end up on the roof last night?" Angel asked casually, having a good idea of the answer.

"I..I think I..slept walked." Connor said as his face flushed from both anger and embarrassment.

"Its okay son, I will help you any way I can, I think for the time being until we have your sleep walking under control, I think its best you sleep with me." Angel said as he put a comforting arm around his son.

Connor wanted to argue but a part of him liked the idea, he felt safest with his father.

Angel led Connor to the kitchen and prepared some food for his son and made sure his son ate every last bite.

"Let's get that test finished up so we can give it a go on sparing." Angel told his son with a smile.

Angel wanted to keep his son near so he had his son sit in his office with him to finish his test while he finished up some paperwork.

"I'm done with what I know." Connor said softly.

"Good..Let me have a look..okay not bad, you ready to work on some different fighting techniques with your old man?" Angel said excitingly.

Connor looked at his dad and broke out in a shy smile. He really was looking forward to sparing with his dad again.

Connor had fun for the first time in a while with his dad doing what he knew best. They practiced different fighting moves for quite awhile until Gunn called Angel to the side to discuss new details on a case they were currently working on.

"Connor, why don't go on and get cleaned up." Angel told his son as he went over to Gunn to talk business.

Connor really hated being treated like a child, he held his tongue, he didn't want to start to argue; he had fun with his dad so he did as told and went upstairs.

Gunn informed Angel the new information he acquired then asked "Are going to the party at Caritas tonight?"

"I think it'll good for Connor, to have some fun for a change, he's never experienced a party before, so yeah I'll see you there." Angel said.

"I don't know he will like to be around demons and not be able to kill them." Gunn said.

"I'm sure he will contain himself, remember we found him the other day in a demon club getting frisky with a slut, so I'm sure it won't be a problem." Angel said.

* * *

Angel went up to his room to shower and dress for the party; he wore his traditional black slacks, black button down shirt and leather jacket. Once done getting ready, Angel went to his son's room.

"Hey pal, we are going out tonight." Angel said as he entered his son's room.

"So I'm not under punishment anymore?" Connor asked hopeful.

"Since you have been on good behavior lately, you are no longer grounded." Angel said.

Connor smiled over at his dad obviously happy he was no longer on punishment. Angel was about to ask his son to change into something a bit more dressier when he saw his son casually dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt along with white sneakers, but decided not to since they it were running a bit behind.

"Let's get going." Angel said and Connor followed.

Once they arrived and Angel parked in front of the club, Connor's demeanor changed once he saw Lorne welcoming some people inside his club.

"Why are we here?" Connor asked clearly not happy.

"Lorne invited us to a party, it'll be fun." Angel said as he exited his car.

Once they entered Caritas, Connor was clearly disgusted by what he saw, the club was crawling with all sorts of demons; there was even an ugly demon singing on a stage.

"Hey guys so glad you were able to make it, I got a V.I.P table set up for you." Lorne said as he led them toward a table towards the front of the stage. Connor looked over to the dance floor and spotted Fred and Gunn dancing, he had no idea why Gunn was still with Fred when he had seen Wesley and Fred kissing.

"Angel cakes I know it's been awhile but you want to give it a go on the stage? I got your song put to the side just for you." Lorne said.

"Mandy?" Angel asked.

"You know it." Lorne said.

"Okay why not." Angel said, not really wanted to do it, but did it more for Connor to show its okay to let lose and have some fun.

Connor looked over at his dad not quite believing he was actually going to get on the stage to sing. Connor watched his dad get up on the stage and start singing and couldn't help but laugh, his dad was making a full of himself, this was a different side of his dad he saw and he wasn't bothered by it. Angel saw his son laughing at his expense and couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see his son laughing; he would sing all day just to see his son laughing.

Once the song was over Angel made it back to Connor. "How about you try and see if you can do better?" Angel asked.

Connor was about to respond but was bump from behind by a drunk demon. He quickly turned around and just when the demon was about to apologize, Connor quickly responded with instinct and made to throw a punch but was forcefully thrown backwards towards all the way towards the entrance of the club. Everyone stared in amazement when many realized that the sanctuary spell was what had thrown him across the room, they all also knew the spell was only for demon violence, so that meant only one thing the boy was a demon.

"I thought he was a human child!" one demon spoke up then another "I thought the spell only affects demons!" Connor heard all there chuckles and comments and he quickly got up to his feet.

Angel tried to make it over to the front of the club where his son was thrown to as fast as he could but was too late, his son had quickly fled the club.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
